What You Do To Me
by Vorazlov28
Summary: Zolo is having a bit of trouble getting to sleep one night after luffy destroyed the girls room. What happens when Ayra, OC, breaks her hammock and finds herself in an interesting situation with the swordsman? ZoloxOC


**AN:** I'm not quite sure where this came from. It just sort of popped in my head one night and I had to write it down. I've always loved Zolo/Zoro. He's one of my favorite characters from One Piece. This is just a little action between him and an original character I thought up that I thought was kind of cute and perfect for how he might act - assuming he had a soft spot for her. Let me know what you think. Maybe I'll drabble a little more in my one shots :)

* * *

**What You Do To Me**

It wouldn't take a genius to figure out there was never a boring day out at sea if you were part of Luffy's crew of pirates. The kid himself could turn into whatever shape he wants due to his rubber skin, and the rest of the crew each had their own … issues to deal with too.

Today was no different, everyone in the crew being forced to sleep in the men's quarters for the time being after Luffy somehow managed to blow a hole through the side of the ship, conveniently sloshing salt water all over the girls things every time a wave rocked the boat. Usopp still hadn't finished repairing the girl's room yet so all eight of us were stuck in our sleeping courters.

There weren't enough hammocks for all of us to get our own so I was voted to sleep on the couch we had. Not that I minded. Watching the girls suffer for once instead of us felt good. Usually it was Luffy blowing up _our _room. The look on Nami's face when she heard she had to share a room with all of us was priceless.

I watched amused as Arya shifted restlessly in her hammock trying to sleep. Arya was one of the first people to join the infamous pirate crew with Luffy and me. We had found her marooned on some forsaken island in the middle of nowhere and Luffy thought it would be nice of her to join us. Reluctantly, she did. I could still remember the slight scowl on her face when she stared at the bubbling boy when he asked. It was a miracle she said yes. It wasn't until later that we found out she was actually a spy who had slipped out of her work when the company went bad.

Luffy had a talent for attracting the strangest people.

She squirmed, shifting around slightly and readjusting her pillow for nearly the tenth time this minute. Her figure disappeared for a brief moment as the hammock—my hammock—swung but in the next second, I saw her again, this time turning up to stare at the ceiling. She let out an agitated sigh, trying to lie still. I chuckled slightly at the frustrated look on her face. The pout on her face turned her full lips down in the perfect angle, highlighting her high cheekbones and accenting her dark eyebrows. I adjusted myself, leaning up slightly against the couch armrest so I could get a better look at her. The couch let out a slight squeak in resistance, but the risk of being caught was worth it. From here, I could just make out the swell of her breasts rising and falling with each slow, steady breath…

My eyes traced lightly over Arya's form. She didn't seem to notice my gaze yet so I took in every second. My heart started to race in my chest as I felt myself heat up.

I turned away suddenly sickened with myself. What happened to my pride? One day, I was going to be the greatest swordsman of the sea. Yet, here I was letting that one girl get in my head and throw me off. I shouldn't be letting myself get distracted so easily. I had more decency than to sit there and stare at a girl.

After a moment of staring at the ceiling my eyes grew bored staring at the planks of wood. Normally I fell asleep first, always had and always would. It usually earned me a few hard punches from Nami too. For some though, I didn't feel the least bit tired tonight. Before I knew it, my eyes had drifted back over to Arya's restless form.

'_Damn it! What's wrong with me? Get a hold of yourself Zolo!'_ I thought slamming my eyes closed. Four months now, this had been going on. I could barely stomach it any longer. Seeing her. Smelling her. Feeling her. Then, not being able to tough her or make her mine. I'd always gotten along with her best out of all of the people in Luffy's crew. She was smart, quieter but sarcastic and witty. Maybe it was when I caught her training out on the deck in the morning that I started to like her as something more. I don't know. All I knew was, since I'd come up with the stupid idea of training together I couldn't get the girl out of my head.

After an argument with the stupid chef, I knew my feelings for her weren't only as friends, even if I sometimes wanted them to be. My feelings for her were no secret to me. Maybe if I wasn't so stricken, I wouldn't be having such a hard time falling asleep.

After a sharp snap, the boat went silent. Immediately my eyes slammed shut, my entire body tensing in paranoia. Did she see me?

I didn't dare open my eyes.

"Zolo?" her soft voice whispered. Chills ran down my spine as the hairs on the back of my neck rose. Cautiously I relaxed my face, not sure whether I should answer.

There were soft pads of her footsteps against the wooden floor. Then they changed, more muffled. She must have reached the carpet that surrounded the couch. My heart raced as I felt her eyes tracing over my face. Everything went quiet. As much as I strained my ears, I couldn't hear anything but the distant sound of tossing waves outside the ship.

'_Was I just imagining it?'_

Then just as I was about to open my eyes, she spoke again. "Zolo?" Her voice was louder, not by much. I swallowed unsure of what I was feeling as I heard the strange tone laced with my name. It sounded so good to hear her say my name. My body hummed, heat quickly rushing through my veins.

'_Oh Christ.'_

There was another muffled step and then something soft and cool touched my shoulder. Instinctively I pushed up, ever-so-slightly, lifting my shoulder towards the cool palm. My body felt like it was on fire. I barely stopped myself from letting out a grunt as the cold source disappeared. "Are you awake?"

Before I could stop myself, I halfway opened my eyes. Instantly I was caught staring into her bottomless sea blue orbs, glimmering in the dark like crystals. My throat tightened uncomfortably. Not trusting my voice, I let out a grunt, acknowledging I had heard her.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot, fiddling awkwardly with the hem of her tank top. I bit my lip as she rubbed her foot up the outside of her opposite leg her—a vixen habit she had. In order to keep balance each time she had to jut out her pelvis by the smallest amount and arch her back. I adjusted myself, leaning up on one shoulder. Biting her fat lower lip, she turned back towards her borrowed hammock. I followed her gaze letting out a shaky sigh.

To both my amusement and frustration my hammock laid broken, one of the bolts fallen out of the ceiling making it more like a rope. "You broke it?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded too embarrassed to speak. I groaned mentally not having to think what this meant. This meant three things: either I had to fix it myself; I was sleeping on the floor while she got the couch; or we were sharing the couch.

I didn't have the chance to think about any option as my mind immediately began to wonder what would happen if we shared the couch. Her body pressed into mine, her hands running over me as she whispered in my ear, careful not to wake the others…

"Can I sleep with you?"

I nearly gagged, my eyes shooting wide open. _'W-Wha-What!'_ The heat in my body quickly split rushing to my face and below my stomach.

Realizing her mistake, she quickly turned a cute shade of pink, sputtering, "N-No, I mean … can I stay with you?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't if I tried. Looking at her once I promptly laid back down, closing my eyes in the last hopes she would just go away. My mind wouldn't stop showing my pictures of us, imagining the worst thing in this situation.

A sharp pain hit me in the side making me yelp in protest but a cold hand quickly covered my mouth before I could wake the others. My eyes snapped open to see Arya hovering over my face. "Are you trying to wake everyone up?" she snapped with a face that said she wasn't going to stop until I complied. "Now scoot over and give me some room."

"Fine," I grumbled giving into the fiery woman. I hesitantly rolling over on my side and pressing my chest as close to the back of the couch as physically possible. I heard her snort behind me before two hands grabbed my shoulder. "What're you—?" I gasped as I was flipped onto my back and then turned over so I was laying the other direction, facing out towards the room instead of the back of the couch. There was only one thing this could mean.

She didn't give me a chance to protest before laying down with her back pressed into my chest. I pulled my waist backing shoving myself further back into the couch too aware of her cool body lying in my arms and her pear soap mixing up my thoughts. She reached back grabbing my arm and wrapping it tight around her waist explaining, "I need you to hold me so I don't fall off."

If I wasn't wide awake earlier I sure was now. Here it was the item of my affection lying in my arms completely willing. Too struck to move I laid there simply breathing, torn between the fear she would slide back and feel just how excited I was to have her in my arms and ecstatic I could finally but the feel of her against me in my head. My arm rested high around her waist causing her white tank top to crinkle slightly each time she took a breath. My heart thudded in my chest.

Unable to stand the heat boiling inside me I shifted, the pressure building up starting to get uncomfortable. The second I moved though, Arya toppled helplessly towards the ground.

'_Crap!_'

She let out a soft squeek, her limbs jutting out rigidly to try and catch herself, but before I knew it my arm shot out, snagging her by the waist and tugging her safely back into me. Reacting out of instinct I quickly grabbed her, rolling her effortless up onto my chest, all fears of her feeling me gone with my panic.

Arya's head shot up only inches away from mine, her eyes wide. Closing my eyes, I wrapped both my arms around her lower back, enjoying the feeling of her weight on me. Oh God, was this how it would feel…

I stopped that train of thought before it would lead to an awkward situation.

I was a swordsman. Going to be a master swordsman. I had years of hard work and focus. I couldn't lose it now.

"This is a whole lot easier…" I muttered under my breath, my voice huskier than I liked.

She opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it. I could feel everything she did now. When she shifted, moving up to where she could rest her head more comfortably on my chests I could feel her waist grinding into my own. It was getting harder and harder not to press back up, urging for more friction and pressure. Each time she took a breath, I could feel her chest rise against mine. I could feel when she shifted her head by her hair brushing softly against my arms and neck. I could feel the muscles flex in her legs as she curled her toes. Her legs rested close together in between my own. I took a deep breath sucking in the intoxicating aroma of her pear soap.

The desire to feel her was too much. I couldn't stop myself. Not all the pride and honor in the world, even as a swordsman would be able to stop me. Before I knew it, my hand was on the small of her back, my fingers teasing underneath her thin tank top.

Her body went rigid against me sending strange shivers shooting across my skin and I waited a moment for her to pull away, anything to stop myself from going further. Yet she never did. Smirking I nervously drew in ragged breathes as I let my hand drip further up her shirt, letting my fingers trace lightly over her spine. I felt her shudder into me.

Suddenly she pushed herself up, falling back out of my reach to where she was only inches off my body. One hand was precariously placed on my hip making my throat tighten, not that she seemed to notice what she was doing. I had to shift to hide how she was making me feel. "Zolo—!" she squeaked swallowing nervously.

Flinching, I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth silencing her before she would wake the others. Out of the corner of my eye I glanced around, satisfied when no one seemed to be moving.

Not breaking the moment, I leaned up again pushing our chests together gently. Her eyes widened making me smirk. "Shhh," I hushed, propping myself up on my elbow where I could comfortably see her. I leaned in closer tilting my head towards the exposed skin on her neck. I made sure she could feel my breath on her neck when I used her own words against her. "You'll wake the others."

She sucked in a sharp breath, swallowing audibly as her arms began to tremble slightly. I took in every sight of her, listening to the way her body was speaking to me now. _'Oh God this is so wrong,'_ I murmured in my head as I pulled my free hand back up on her hip, playing with her shirt again. I'd never hear the end of this if someone woke up and saw us.

I pulled myself even closer to her again, never taking my hand from her mouth as I used my other to shift her around in my lap. I was too afraid of what she would say if I did. "Sit like this…" I explained moving her so her legs were on each side of me as she sat in my lap. Biting the inside of my cheek I groaned in frustration as she slowly gave in to my gentle touches, her hips gently pressing into my own.

I was such a masochist. This was pure torture, feeling her move all around me and knowing I couldn't have her. My veins were on fire and the heat kept spreading further and further. When I had her situated perfectly, I leaned in, swiping her long flowing chocolate hair off her neck and breathed softly over her skin.

She shuddered, her eyes lidded. I could feel it every place our bodies touched. Finally, I managed to pull my hand from her soft lips letting her draw in a sharp breath as I bit down on her neck. With one of my hands cupping her cheek the other crawled back under the back of her tank top again, tracing lazily up and down her spine.

"Z-Z-Zolo," she gasped both hands on my waist. I groaned into her skin as one of her hands moved to my hip, pushing slightly against me. Reluctantly I let her push me back. "Wh-What are you doing?"

I tilted my head, smirking at her flush cheeks. Already she was breathing harder than normal. That small fact could help but send my heart up in my throat because it meant one thing right now: she was enjoying this as much as I was. It took everything I had not to completely ignore her and go back to what I was doing before. Still, I didn't know how to answer her question. Instead, I laid back down on the couch folding my hands behind my head as a pillow. The way her eyes traced over me only made my smirk grow.

"You're cold," I stated, forcibly keeping my hand off her.

I closed my eyes, basking in the knowledge she was looking at me now, sitting on top of my lap, and shuddering under _my_ touch. Not even Sanji couldn't ruin this. Not now, not ever. I shoved aside my wounded pride of being pushed away and only let myself think about the burning feeling in my chest.

"You're frustrating," she grumbled too quietly. She must not have thought I could hear from the way she shifted her weight on my stomach. I closed my eyes slightly, humming deep in my chest. That felt good.

'_If only you knew…'_ I grumbled mentally. _'If only you knew…'_

Just then she shifted pressing herself back down on my chest causing the lump in my throat to grow. My blood started to race and my mind started to spin smelling her pear soap. In my head, I couldn't help but grin. What happened next nearly made my heart leap out of my chest.

Soft lips pressed against mine for only a moment. But, in that moment I never felt more alive or satisfied in my life.

"Goodnight Zolo," she whispered, pulling back just enough to look at me through her hooded eyes. Her eyes were dark, pupils dilated.

I groaned, cupping the back of her neck and bringing her lips to mine again, firmer. Her lips were soft, tender against my own and I couldn't top from pulling one into my mouth and sucking on it. The fire in my chest spread. Mangos.

I pulled away, letting my head fall back on the armrest as I held her gaze as long as I could bare. A light tint dusted her cheeks again, her lips moist and glittering. I swallowed, pulling her tighter against me. Slowly, I leaned back, closing my eyes.

"'Night Ayra."


End file.
